This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The research core under the discretionary of the principal investigator Dr. George Happ serves as the focal point to organize and coordinate various research projects, provide logistical and research support beyond each individual investigators annual INBRE funding level. Throughout 2007 and early 2008 the research core has provided logistics and coordination for numerous event ranging from weekly support of student seminars that are video cast between campuses to International meetings of researchers focused on the infectious disease and toxicological issues. A multi-campus research focus group has been established to foster the collaboration with INBRE supported faculty on the Anchorage and Fairbanks campuses in the area of molecular toxicology. Support includes the addition of a Post Doctoral Fellow on the Anchorage campus four existing faculty members on the Anchorage campus have been added to the INBRE supported faculty and provided funding to support rel event biomedical research and expand the critical mass and capacity of the biomedical research community in Alaska. The research core has also fostered the collaborative work surrounding emerging infectious diseases pertinent to Alaska and the Nation.